Scent
by Ace7321
Summary: Hurt, dejected and depressed, Tifa seeks comfort from the thing that has the scent of the one hurting her. A CloTi oneshot.


**Scent**

"I am so tired and sick of this!"

Cloud's yell vertebrate the whole house. Meanwhile, his opponent stare with slightly red eyes, tears slowly form from the ruby eyes.  
>Tifa says nothing, she doesn't defend herself, she doesn't retort Cloud. Only to stare at the furious burning azure eyes.<p>

Before the fight ensues, Tifa has already send Denzel and Marlene to their room beforehand, for their sake the least. The kids will definitely not going to like it. To think their semi-parents having a fight.

After a considerably short silence, Tifa finally lowers her head to the floor, "I... I understand. I am sorry for troubling you, Cloud." In a rather calm, orderly manners, Tifa retreats to the stairs.

Soon, Cloud's enhanced ears catch the sound of the room's door closing, signifying Tifa has make it to her base. He sighs and settles himself to the couch. The fires slowly dies inside of him.

"...Cloud?"

He doesn't have to look for the source, but he knew exactly who it is. He calmly orders, "It's late now, go to bed, Marlene."

Ignoring the order, Marlene sits next to him, "How could I? After what you had said and done to Tifa."

"This doesn't matters you." Cloud bluntly retorts.

"It does. We are a family." Marlene counters.

Looking straight into Cloud's face, she begins, "I have heard everything. And personally, I think it's you to be wronged. I am not siding anyone here, but it's true you are the one."

Cloud keeps his initial silence. He lets Marlene to begin her reasoning. Cloud admits, kids give good advice than adults sometimes. But for Marlene's case...most of the time. (Marlene is the house's tactician, literally)

"It's been a year or so the both of you are married. Do you have any idea how much she still loves you?"

"And how would youknow?"

"And how would _you _not know?"

"Marlene. I know it. She's my wife after all."

Losing control, but still maintain her voice not to alert Tifa, Marlene hisses, "No! You just don't know it!"

Then, Marlene break into tears and sobs softly.

Marlene clears her throat, and continues, "Well...I admit it. Last month, when you left for a trip to Junon. I...peek Tifa's room during the third night after you left. And I saw how Tifa desperately clutched herself to the pillow you sleep on. At first, I thought it's nothing wrong with it. But then... then..." She pauses, hesitate to continue.

"What then?" Although his voice is still blank as it usually do, there is some sense of interogation in it.

"...Tifa missed you so much, that she could sleep without you. That's my theory. For the first two nights, I guess there is still some scent of you sticking at your pillow so that she could sleep well. But after the third night...the scent gone, and she wakes up with a baggy eyes... and it goes on until you came back."

Restraining her sobs, she continues, "Cloud, did you ever try to think on Tifa's side? She gave up Seventh Heaven for your sake. She knew it would be inappropriate to be a barmaid after she became your wife. It's not her fault to be so dependent on you."

Guilt start to run through Cloud's vein as he hears Marlene.

"And... The computer she asked you to buy for...it's not for her own use actually... It's for us actually."

Cloud nearly jumps from the couch, "What?"

"She wouldn't need Internet to keep herself entertained, wouldn't she? It's for our schoolwork actually. We need to use it a lot and she knew we can't stand to always use Internet on our friend's, so she tried to beg you for one."

"I..." Cloud finds no word to retort Marlene.

"Ask yourself, Cloud. Do you still love her?"

Cloud then scoots over to Marlene and strokes her hair in comfort, "Yes, I know what to do now."

Bidding her to her room and after covers her with the blanket, Cloud again speaks, "Thanks again."

"Good luck."

Cloud brushes her hair again as a 'Thank You' and next goes to the terrified sleeping Denzel. He mimicked the same movement, hoping that Denzel will get over the fight Cloud and Tifa had earlier and get some better dreams.

Mustering all his courage, Cloud slowly open the door to his room. The sneak attemp work, as it doesn't seem to alarm Tifa, who is facing the other side of the room.

And as Marlene mentioned earlier, Tifa is holding onto Cloud's pillow. She is still awake and sobbing very softly.

_'Maybe she expect me to camp outside on the couch...'_

Cloud stands at where he is the moment he hear a soft whispers, _"I am sorry, Cloud."_

Although it's obviously Cloud's fault, but Tifa again blames herself for ensuing the fight. She had always blames herself for everything, when Cloud was semi catatonic , even for Aerith's death.

Cloud closes the door behind him and goes over to the bed. He climbs onto the bed and embraces Tifa from the back. Tifa is of course alarmed but she doesn't not resist the strong pair of arms.

After Cloud has confirmed that Tifa is peacefully in his arms, he whispers to her ears, "I am sorry. I should have think on your side,"

"No, Cloud. It's my fault, really."

"...It's mine, and I am not going to fight with you anymore." Cloud easily breaks the oncoming chains of arguement.

Then, Cloud moves his arm in a different way, signalling Tifa to face him, to which she gladly obliges. Her clutches to the pillow relaxed as she turn over to him. After Tifa settles in his arms, Cloud hovers over to grab the discarded pillow and flings it away to the other side of the room.

"You won't be needing that anymore. I know that you have... something with my scent and it is the only thing that keeps you sleeping every night. That stupid pillow won't be the last thing you hold onto."

Tifa looks up to him in surprise, "How did you..."

Cloud hushes her with a soft kiss to her lips, "From now on... you won't be sleeping alone. And even if I leave for some trip, you are coming with me."

"...Thank you, Cloud."

Kissing her forehead fervently, Cloud ensures her, "...I love you."

The next thing she remember, is that Cloud's sweet fragrance carries her to her favourite dreams as Cloud continuously rubs her back in comfort.

_A.N : The first few parts fic is inspired by my friend.  
><em>_Well, she wished for something (I forgot what it is) and her mom told her dad, but...heck, her dad slap her instead! What a pathetic!  
>This fic is quite like a tribute to her, to the abused wives and children out there, and most importantly, to CloTi fans. X3<em>

_R&R!_


End file.
